It All Starts With A Look
by Eclarelover1820
Summary: It all starts with a look… An intimate gesture of some sort, a bite on the shoulder or perhaps a slight nibble. That's all it takes and then suddenly the passion and want is there and it's very real.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: Just a smut ive had for a while and finally decided to finish. Hope you enjoy.**

It all starts with a look… An intimate gesture of some sort, a bite on the shoulder or perhaps a slight nibble.

That's all it takes and then suddenly the passion and want is there and it's very real. Next thing she knows she's being shoved in to a wall and his body is pressed directly into hers.

It's warm and hard and she feels his heavy hot breath fanning on her face and neck. Her hands glide up his body and grip his shoulders tightly as Goosebumps begin to erupt on her skin.

Her eyes lock with his and her own breathing begins to speed up as she sees the look. His eyes are dilated with lust and they have the look of domance in them. His lips slightly parted as he scans her face.

His begins running his nails up and down her sides until his hands slip underneath her shirt. She shivers slightly at the skin on skin contact and he smirks as he feels a fresh trail of Goosebumps follow after his fingertips.

She begins to lightly nip and nibble at his neck licking and sucking her way down to his collar bone before bighting lightly at first than sinking her teeth in deeper.

She hears him groan under his breath and then feels his strong hands stop their previous ministrations and grip her waist tightly; his finger nails digging into her sides.

She gasps and whispers in pleasure and pain and he pulls her body back so they can look at one another. Brief heated look between the two is all it takes and then the passion seems to overtake them.

His mouth is on hers a second later, it's hot and fast and as they're tongues meet she lets out a throaty moan and tangles her hands through his hair.

He presses her body further against the wall with his own to the point where there is no space between them.

He wants her, his body is craving it, to feel her warm hot supple skin against his own. To kiss and suck and bite up and down every inch of her body. To be inside of her, feeling how hot and wet she gets and how she fits tightly snug around him. He groaned aloud at the thought and as they continued to passionately and lustfully kiss his hands started traveling downwards to the backs of her thighs.

She begins to feel it once again, that familiar warm tingly feeling that he always seems to bring out, she's squirms slightly as she tries to fight the ache to be touched by him. Her core is burning with desire and she knows she needs him soon. She needs him to touch every inch of her, to kiss and suck and bite. She needs him to be deep inside her. She needs him to make her scream out in pleasure and make her whole body feel like electricity is flowing through her.

She doesn't have to wait long, she feels his hands caressing her lower backside sensually, than his hands go lower and she feels them tighten around the backs of her thighs. He lifts her without any effort and hoists her up against the wall her legs wrapping around him causing her clothed heated center to collide with his hard throbbing man hood.

They both moaned at the contact and looked at each other with dilated lust filled eyes. She gently caresses his face and runs a finger across his lower lip licking and biting down on her own lip in the process.

As he watches her wet warm tongue glide across her lip his eyes darken another shade if possible and he leans in and starts lightly nibbling on her neck elighting little moans and gasps here and there.

He continues his ministrations until he reaches the place where her neck and shoulder meet. He kisses the soft skin gently before sinking his teeth into her.

A loud moan escapes her and she arches her body into him.

"I need you" She whispers "I need you now"

That's all he needs to hear. His mouth his back on hers in an instant and he blindly walking with her till he hits the first object he finds. A kitchen table.

He pushes all the foreign objects off without the slights concern about paperwork in messes and the fact that a glass or two has shattered as he lays her down.

His only concern at the moment is the women beneath him and how he wants to pleasure her in every way possible.

Clothes began to come off at rather urgent pace. Heaving breathing and the sounds of kissing the only things being heard.

Soon there's only one 2 objects of clothing preventing them from becoming one. He slowly pulls away from her breaking the kiss for just a second.

She watches her him chest heaving slightly as he steps back just an inch or two and her eyes follow his hands. They're at the hem of his boxers.

He moves his fingertips under the waistband playing with it and she writhes and moans slightly.

His hands stop and he smirks dangerously at her before grabbing both sides of his boxers and sliding them down finally freeing his throbbing manhood.

He strokes it a few times and she arches her back as she begins to get antsy. "Please baby" She breathes.

He grabs her thighs and pulls her to the edge of the table make her gasp slightly.

He then leans over and reaches up to stroke her face gently. He smiles sweetly. "You're beautiful"

Her face lights up and she grabs his hand and kisses each of his fingertips lightly.

He kisses her forehead and gently pulls his hand away and then proceeds to run both of them down her body.

Past her supple warm breasts, down her toned stomach gripping her sides as he goes his mouth following his they're wake leaving light nibbles and bite marks.

He dips his tongue into her belly button and nips at the skin lightly there as his hands grip her thighs once more.

Their eyes lock once more as he hooks his fingers though each side of her panties. Both burning into each other.

He hesitates for a second. As if waiting for a sign of approval to press forward even though he already knows she wants him. He still wants her approval.

She smiles warmly at him and nods. There's the sign. His hands slowly but surely start to pull down her panties.

Soon enough they're discarded on the floor with all the unnecessary insignificant clothing. He then takes a finger and slips it inside her and almost groans out loud.

She's so wet and so warm. He can't wait any longer.

He spreads her legs and then puts the very tip of his dick against her clit. She trembles slightly and arches her back.

He smirks and without a second thought plunges deep within her. She moans loudly and he fights to do the same. She's still so tight and he fills her up completely.

They began a rhythmic pace. Slow deep thrusts as his breath comes quick and she writhes. Soon it's not enough, they need more.

He speeds up his pace slamming into her harder and deeper each time and she can't help but cries out and scream in pleasure as he hits her g-spot every time.

"Oh god" She moans

"Fuck you feel so good baby" he groans

"Don't stop please" She says as she claws at his chest.  
"Oh don't worry I'm not" He replies back grabbing each of her breasts and massaging them sensually.

They continue their intimacy as the sweat begins to slick their bodies and the room begins to smell of sex.

Soon enough he can start to feel her inner walls clenching and unclenching around him. He looks at her face and can't help but think how sexy she looks right now.

Her hair is messy and sweaty, her cheeks flushed, her eyes dilated with lust and pleasure, the way she's biting her lip to keep from screaming out. And he can't help but think how lucky he is.

She's gonna cum soon, he can feel it. But so is he, he can't last much longer. So he picks up the pace even faster than before and reaches down to rub her clit as well.

She begins to scream and moan as her walls get snugger and wetter around him and he can't hold back any longer either. His groans and grunts start to come out and he begins to feel her cum around him soon following her after 3 more thrusts.

He collapses on top of her. Both out of breath and slick with sweat as she caresses his hair gently.

He nuzzles into her neck and breathes in her scent and she kisses his forehead gently. After catching one another's breath he slowly lifts himself off of her and scoops her body up into his arms carrying her upstairs to their bedroom where they fell asleep in each other's arms.

FIN


End file.
